Copper conductors have higher ampere capacity (“ampacity”) than aluminum conductors and can be considered preferable over aluminum for a variety of applications, in particular in applications where voltage and conductor size demands are in ranges where the ampacity difference between copper and aluminum is most pronounced. However, as one or both of current and cross-sectional area of a copper conductor increase, “skin effect” causes a greater proportion of current to travel through the conductor at the periphery of the conductor and a lesser proportion of current to travel through the center of the conductor. Further, due to the skin effect, the marginal contribution of additional copper to the ampacity of the conductor decreases as it gets larger, resulting in greater inefficiencies in electrical power transmission through such cables. In addition, the monetary cost of copper is greater than other potential conductors such as aluminum, and the weight of copper per unit volume is also greater than other potential conductors, such as aluminum, which results in greater costs inherent in transporting and installing such conductors. Thus, a conductor that mitigates against such inefficiencies and costs would be beneficial.